Prise de conscience
by Pouki26
Summary: Cela se passe juste après le combat de Kyo contre Nobunaga dans les tomes 29-30. Kyoshiro est apparu et a emporté Yuya avec lui. OS sur les sentiments de Kyo vis à vis de Yuya.


**Juste un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête alors que j'étais en train de travailler. C'est assez court je vous l'accorde mais je tenais à le vous proposer en lecture.**

* * *

Le grand Kyo aux yeux de démon ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question sur sa relation avec la chasseuse de prime. Jamais. Pas une seule. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ce genre de réflexion prenait inévitablement la tête, et lui, il n'était pas le type d'homme à s'intéresser à des choses aussi futiles que les sentiments humain. La planche à pain faisait simplement partie de sa vie et il avait appris à la tolérer, la laissant marcher à ses côtés. Pourquoi chercher plus loin des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de penser ? Peut-être parce que Yuya venait de risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne, se condamnant elle-même à passer les portes de la Mort. Cela paraissait en effet être une excellente raison, voir la seule et unique.

Marchant droit devant lui, le visage plus fermé qu'à l'ordinaire, Sasuke et Akari sur ses talons, Kyo n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : récupérer son corps et la fille. Comme à son habitude, cette idiote avait une fois de plus mis son grain de sel dans ce qui ne la regardait pas, s'interposant dans son combat face à son plus grand ennemi, Oda Nobunaga. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tourne au drame ? Yuya avait eu la faiblesse de croire que son frère puisse être sauvé. Mais il était trop tard. Nozomu était mort, il appartenait définitivement au passé. En bon diable, Nobunaga avait possédé son corps et dévoré son âme. Mais face à la fureur du démon légendaire, il avait rapidement rendu son dernier soupir. Jamais il n'aurait dû s'en prendre à Yuya, jamais…

L'image de la jeune fille cruellement blessée s'imposait à son esprit de manière farouche. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti douleur si violente. Son cœur avait fait un bond spectaculaire dans sa poitrine quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle. Il pensait l'avoir parfaitement protégé, mais le pouvoir de son ennemi l'avait surpassé l'espace d'un instant, et Yuya en avait subi les pires conséquences. En sang, ses vêtements en lambeaux, elle était sur le point de mourir. Dans un élan de désespoir elle s'était jetée sur Nobunaga, mais en avait payé le prix fort. La chasseuse de prime avait pâti de la faiblesse de Kyo. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Comment pourrait-il un jour se le pardonner ?

« _Je te sauverai planche à pain_ »

Si Kyo ne laissait rien paraitre de son désarroi, intérieurement il fulminait de rage. La colère sourdait en lui comme un volcan menaçant d'exploser. Une lave incandescente coulait dans ses veines. Emporté par une incroyable frénésie, son corps tremblait d'une fureur sans nom. Kyoshiro allait lui payer cette infamie. Non seulement il avait eu l'audace de voler son corps, mais il s'était permis de lui arracher son serviteur numéro un. Cette planche à pain bête et moche aux petits nibards qui passait son temps à l'insulter de pervers alcoolique. Mais le démon n'avait pas envie de rire, il n'était pas d'humeur. Il avait toujours pensé de Yuya qu'elle était une fille chiante et bien trop jeune pour ce dangereux périple. Il aurait également grandement apprécié qu'elle l'ouvre un peu moins, ne serait-ce que pour permettre à ses tympans d'apprécier un peu de silence, mais au grand jamais il n'aurait permis à un autre homme de poser la main sur elle et de l'emporter loin de lui. Il avait bien malgré lui anéanti cet engagement, ce pacte silencieux qu'il avait passé avec lui-même. Kyoshiro Mibu allait périr par sa main. Il s'en fit la promesse solennelle. Sa mort serait une délivrance.

Les pensées de Kyo s'enfoncèrent toujours plus loin. Si Yuya n'était encore qu'une gamine inconsciente et naïve, elle n'en demeurait pas moins la seule femme à l'avoir indubitablement compris, lui, le grand Kyo aux de démon. Elle croyait en lui avec une confiance qui surpassait l'entendement, elle le supposait incapable de perdre, et plus que tout, elle l'aimait d'un amour sincère…

« _C'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi… autant que toi grand frère… non, peut-être plus… car Kyo, je l'…_ »

Il avait beau être un homme taciturne et froid, regorgeant de nombreux défauts, Kyo était pourtant loin d'être idiot. Il avait parfaitement compris. Les mots l'avaient frappé avec force, en plein cœur. Lui qui se fichait pas mal de l'amour, il avait été touché par la confession de Yuya, lui faisant pleinement réaliser que comme tout être humain, il possédait lui aussi cet organe indispensable qui propulsait le sang de son corps lui permettant de vivre. Et pas seulement de vivre. Pour la première fois, il se sentait consumé par une étrange perception. Il prenait peu à peu conscience d'un sentiment qu'il avait longtemps refusé d'admettre, une émotion grandissante l'explorant corps et âme, une horrible sensation de se savoir entiché d'une femme. Il ne se savait nullement doté de cet étrange pouvoir… celui d'aimer à nouveau, et d'être aimer en retour.

Resserrant sa prise autour de son Tenrô, il soupira bruyamment. Cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Avait-il vraiment besoin que sa vie prenne un tel tournant ? Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses sentiments. Cette tragédie avec Sakuya lui avait pourtant laissé un goût amer. Mais les années avaient passé et il avait oublié. Puis, Yuya avait fait irruption dans sa vie l'emportant dans un tourbillon de folie, chamboulant sa vie et son cœur.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ses compagnons d'armes n'avaient de cesser de lui répéter à quel point il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus l'homme d'antan. Mais Kyo n'en démordait pas, son objectif restait le même, seul le titre du plus fort lui importait. Mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils avaient probablement raison. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'obscurité, le sang et la solitude, mais entouré d'amis, il avait peu à peu changé. Sa vie faite de pénombre et de souffrance avait prit une nouvelle direction. Les sentiments les plus élémentaires pour un mortel s'emparaient de son cœur. La colère, la tristesse, la joie et même l'amour avaient désormais leurs places en l'homme légendaire. Cette part fondamentale qui lui avait toujours manqué… et qui le rendait… humain.

Devait-il continuer à nier que Yuya était la seule et unique responsable de cet incroyable changement ? Comment ce petit bout de femme s'y était pris pour mettre un tel désordre dans son cœur ? Il peinait encore à réaliser qu'elle était devenue si incroyablement indispensable à sa vie. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, alors comment expliqué tout ça ? Jamais elle ne l'avait supplié de la sauver, il avait toujours agi de son propre chef. Seul son instinct lui avait perpétuellement dicté sa conduite. Et voilà que son cœur avait décidé de s'en mêler. C'était un véritable bordel dans sa tête. Pourtant, rien n'était plus authentique que ce simple résumé de sa vie : il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux de cette fille qui n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Yuya n'avait que seize ans. Si jeune, si douce, si pleine de vie. Douze années les séparaient. Tant de questions l'assaillaient sans qu'il n'en possède les réponses. Pourquoi avait-elle si foi en lui ? Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à croire qu'il était imbattable ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Était-il si cher à son cœur qu'il vaille la peine qu'elle se sacrifie pour lui ? Elle avait pourtant toute la vie devant elle. Pourquoi la gâcher ainsi ? Et lui, que berçait le sang et la mort depuis toujours, depuis quand avait-il pris ce nouveau chemin ? Il était prêt à tout pour la sauver, paré à mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre dans un monde de paix et heureuse. Cela était vrai, il avait changé. Il n'était plus le même homme, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il tuerait quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route. Kyoshiro, les quatre Sages, les Mibu, l'ex Roi Rouge… tous allaient lui payer.

Foi de Kyo, il garderait son titre du plus fort. Il récupérerait son corps et Yuya.

« _Je te sauverai planche à pain… Yuya_ »

Fort de ses sentiments pour la jeune fille et de ses convictions, il serra plus fermement son sabre. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, il était certain de vaincre. Il avait un ultime but : sauver la femme qu'il aime.

* * *

Et il a réussi n'est-ce pas! Kyo c'est le plus fort.


End file.
